Elevator Sex (ONESHOT)
by WWEBellatwins1996
Summary: When Dean and Nikki get stuck in an elevator they find a way to entertain each other whilst they are waiting for help


Requested by Shield Fan

Dean was getting ready to leave Alamo dome we wheeled his suitcase in to the elevator just as the elevator was about to close he heard a female voice asking to hold the elevator, he quickly put his suitcase in between the doors so they couldn't close. The female that asked him to hold the elevator was the fearless one Nikki Bella.

Dean- Hey Nikki

Nikki- Hey Dean thanks for holding the elevator

Dean- No probs, Great match you girls had tonight you rock the Alamo dome definitely the best match on the kickoff show

Nikki- Aww thanks you did well in your match too

Dean- Thanks I'm glad you're back it not been the same without you

Nikki-Aww thanks Dean

All of a sudden the elevator shook, and Nikki and Dean were surrounded in darkness

Nikki-Oh my god, what the Hell Nikki panicked.

Dean -Stay calm, he then pressed the emergency button.

A voice repeated Dean's "stay calm" instruction.

Nikki-You better get us the hell out of here she screamed.

Operator-We'll have you out soon, stay calm

Dean- Nikki chill out, we're fine

Approaching her slowly. The closer he got, the less scared she felt, and She began to feel comforted and safe as she looked into his eyes. Silence filled the air again. This time Dean filled it,

Dean-You should let John know what's going on.

Nikki-Yeah, I should, you should do the same with Renee.

Both got out there phones, only to learn that they had no phone reception, both groaned.

She then sunk in the corner and contemplated what to say next, Dean then sat down sat himself down next to Nikki.

Dean-Looks like we could be stuck here for a while

Nikki-God, I'm so bored, seconds later, Nikki's stomach grumbled," I'm so hungry as well

Dean laughed and patted Paige's knee, "hopefully we'll be out of here soon Nikki".

Her body lightly shook at Dean's touch; Dean immediately removed his hand,

Dean-whoa, you all right?

Nikki inched away from him,

Nikki-yeah, fine, it's just, well, you're Dean Ambrose, you make me nervous

Dean-Please doesn't be nervous; I'm just a normal guy, just like every other guy on the roster.

Nikki-no you're not you're the lunatic fringe Dean Ambrose.

Dean shook his head, " Yeah, that's more of a blessing than a curse, these days".

Nikki inched back closer to Dean,

Nikki-how so?

Dean-nah, it doesn't matter

A moment of hesitation followed before Nikki grabbed Dean's arm,

Nikki-no, come on, we've got nothing else to do.

Dean stared into Nikki's eyes,

Dean-I guess I'm just tired of the grind, wrestling just isn't as fun as it used to be, the Hollywood life was never fun, and well, I don't love Renee.

Nikki- wow, I wasn't expecting that

Dean then buried his head in his hands; Nikki wrapped her hands around Dean and squeezed him tight,

Nikki-It'll be all right if you don't love Renee, then why are you still with her?

Dean-I thought I loved her; I like to think that I love her, but I don't, not like she loves me.

Nikki pondered her response for a moment, "shouldn't you let her go then?" Dean loosened himself from Nikki's grip,

Dean- I intended to tonight, before all this happened.

Ambrose shifted his body so he was completely facing Nikki; he stared deep into her eyes. Nikki immediately began to blush, the two didn't exchange a single word, Nikki eventually had to tilt her vision away him, only for Dean to gently push her chin back up, reconnecting his eyes with hers. Ambrose leaned in still staring affectionately into her eyes He kissed her. She kissed him back, both set of hands remained by their sides.

Once the pair were comfortable with each others lips, they're hands began to travel, Nikki wrapped her hands around Ambrose's head, while he copped a feel of her chest, lightly squeezing her Big, round boobs. She moaned into his mouth as he squeezed. The two's lips then separated, before quickly meeting again. Nikki lightly pushed Dean down as they kissed, positioning herself on top of him as they made out. Ambrose's erect cock pressed up against Nikki, she giggled into his mouth, and moved her hand towards it jerking it off through his Jeans.

Nikki eventually sat up and removed her faux fur jacket, Ambrose then sat up and unzipped the back of her dress and pulled it down exposing her pink lace bra. He reconnect his lips with hers, while pushing her against the wall, her hand began to wander down his Jeans, Ambrose groaned as she once again made contact, recommencing the jerking process. Nikki eventually pulled her lips away and dropped to her knees, pulling down Dean's pants, her eyes grew at the sight of his cock in the flesh. She winked up at Dean as she covered his cock with her mouth. Dean instantly began to moan, which forced Nikki to giggle on his cock and lick it. Dean stroked her head, gently pushing it further down on his cock. "Aw. Fuck" he moaned, "Get up". She quickly rose to her feet.

Dean dropped slightly, undid her Pink Lace bra, and started playing with her Breasts, kissing and squeezing her Breasts, he wasn't squeezing lightly this time, and he was squeezing aggressively. " Oh fuck," she purred. Dean then took his cock and shoved it between her Breasts; the tip was met with the taste of Nikki's tongue.

"I want it inside of me" she then commanded. Dean smiled, " what the lady wants, the lady gets". Nikki stripped herself of her tight red dress, and allowed John to sink even further, and pull down her blue panties. Nikki was soaking wet, " someone's excited" Dean said, " right back at you" Nikki replied. The pair exchanged flirtatious smiles before Ambrose stuck his middle finger into Nikki's wet center. She screamed as he shoved in and out. " Do you want my dick?" he asked. Nikki screamed her answer, " yes, I want you inside of me". Dean replied by rising himself back up and meeting her lips, his finger still resting in her pussy, Nikki broke the kiss, " give it to me" she said with a very serious look in her eye. A look that let Dean know she wasn't to be deprived of him

The second Dean pulled his finger out, Nikki raised it to her lips, and shoved it into her mouth, licking her own juice off Deans finger, and She held eye contact as she did it, His jaw dropping as she did it. Dean then pressed her into the elevator wall and teased her wet center, resting the tip of his cock against her entrance. " Tell me you want it," he said. She let out a desperate cry, " I want it". Satisfied with the response, he began to thrust into Nikki. He didn't start nice and slow, he began hard and fast. " Oh my god" she screamed. John remained silent,.

He wore an expression of anger, but this showed Nikki his enjoyment. Her voice fading into moans with each scream. Dean covered her mouth with his hand, cautious of being heard. Nikki's eye originally had a shocked look in her eye but it reverted back to a look of pleasure once Dean quickened the pace.

Dean flashed the same smile he originally greeted Nikki with and continued to thrust into her. " Come on, cum for me, cum for me. Nikki's body shook and she let out what seemed like an endless moan, Nikki came all over Dean's dick. The two exchanged eye contact. Nikki blushed and produced an embarrassed smile; she then turned her eyes down to Dean's cock, biting her lip.

He slowly pulled himself out of Nikki, she immediately dropped to her knees, and the naughty, feisty Bella she was. She rolled her tongue around his cock and proceeded to jerk it, hard and fast, almost as hard and fast as she'd just been fucked. She grunted, " I want every last drop of it". She jerked harder, " every last drop". Her eyes lit up as pre cum dripped.

" Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum", he gasped. Nikki smiled and sucked hard on his cock. Dean began to breath heavily; Nikki ran her mouth up and down his cock. Dean finally exploded, filling her mouth with his cum. " Oh fuck," he moaned, as he cock softened. Nikki sucked and sucked, ensuring that she indeed acquired every last drop. Nikki eventually released his cock from her mouths grip. She then released her cum stained tongue, flaunting it up at Dean. It was swallowed seconds later, with the help of Dean tilting her chin up, both holding eye contact as he did.

The cum travelled down her throat. She rose to her feet, fixing her hair and reached for her clothes. Dean backed into the corner,

Dean-so he said, not really knowing what to say.

Nikki-Don't worry about it,

Dean-It was just a bit of time filling fun.

The two got dressed and remained in complete silence for 10 minutes. Breaking eye contact as soon as it was made.


End file.
